El que persigue, consigue
by LF Tansy
Summary: "El que quiere celeste, que le cueste." es algo que Naruto aprenderá a las malas. Sasuke nunca fue, no era, ni sería fácil. Yaoi
1. Todo lo que mal empieza mal termina

Descargo de responsabilidad: "Naruto" ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

¡Hola!, ésta es una historia que la tengo pensada y casi escrita (muy poco =P) desde hace bastante tiempo. No sé por qué no me atrevía a publicar... Creo que la quería releer mil veces más, al final me dio flojera hahaha.

Bueno, espero les guste y se diviertan. (No se corten en los comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**El que persigue, consigue**

**.**

**.**

**_Prólogo_**

_Cuando uno decía no, era no. Las indecisiones no iban con él._

_Siempre pensó que cuando uno había decidido algo, esto debía ser efectuado. Una regla auto impuesta que pensaba seguir hasta el día en que muriera, o al menos eso era lo que había creído antes de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Haberlo hecho cambiar tan drásticamente en un sinfín de cosas que acarreaban grandes cambios en su vida planeada, no había sido cosa fácil. Es más, muchos pensaron que era una misión imposible e improductiva, pudiendo guiarte a una muerte segura, literalmente; pero como siempre, aquél rubio hiperactivo, escandaloso, molesto e impulsivo era el número uno en sorprender._

_Había hecho posible lo imposible._

_Giró el rostro y deslizando sus oscuros ojos por entre la habitación, fijó su vista en la persona que se hallaba a su costado, aún dormido. Los cabellos de su acompañante, de un dorado resplandeciente por la luminosidad del sol, se mecían levemente por el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta de par en par. Sus ojos, delineados por unas pestañas largas y cejas castaño claras, comenzaban a abrirse levemente, parpadeando un par de veces tratando de enfocar. Verlo despertar le producía una sensación que a él todavía le costaba acostumbrarse._

–_Levántate usuratonkachi –dijo tirando de uno de los mechones de cabello rubio que caía por el rostro de Naruto, notando recién que desde aquella primera vez hasta aquel día, su cabello había crecido sin él notarlo–, no tienes permitido llegar más tarde que yo._

_La paciencia no había sido, ni era y probablemente nunca sería, una de sus virtudes. Los barrotes dorados volvieron a cerrar los pozos azules y el dueño del cielo se acomodó dándole la espalda a la ventana principal por donde los rayos del sol inclementes pujaban por hacerle entender que el día había llegado y que era hora de levantarse. Naruto no tenía intención de levantarse, no aún al menos. Le vio coger la manta con la que se cubría y volver a taparse, esta vez hasta cubrir completamente su cabeza para así poder continuar con su sueño. Al verlo, algo dentro de él comenzó a revolverse como comúnmente sucedía cuando estaba junto a aquel individuo, sin embargo, trató de relajarse. No obtuvo un muy buen resultado._

–_Es hora –comentó, tratando de retener su mal humor._

–_¿Para qué? –le gruñeron en respuesta._

_No sabía si el otro lo hacía a propósito o si simplemente era muy despistado, pero aquello acabó con la poca paciencia de la que era poseedor. Tras pensarlo durante un segundo, sonrió con prepotencia._

–_Si no llegas a tiempo –mencionó con tono indiferente–, cualquier otra persona podría ocupar tu lugar en la ceremonia –terminó la oración, poniéndose en pie y mostrando su completa desnudez. _

_Sabía que ahora sí se levantaría, no por nada ambos habían llegado a aquel día. Dicho y hecho. Como un resorte impulsado con fuerza, Naruto se levantó de golpe y comenzó a mirar al azabache con el ceño fruncido y con una pequeña línea por ojos._

–_De eso nada, o es conmigo o no te casas nunca. ¡De veras! –gritó el de ojos azules, señalándole con el dedo índice, como tenía la mala costumbre de hacer._

_Sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose poderoso y a la vez agradablemente fastidiado. Naruto aún usaba aquellos calzoncillos de zorritos que tanto él detestaba, aún seguía siendo demasiado bullicioso en las mañanas, aún seguía siendo un tonto bonachón, aún seguía siendo un hombre, aún seguía siendo demasiado confiado para su propio bienestar y aún seguía siendo la persona impulsiva que él conocía. No cambiaría ni un poco la situación, aún si pudiera hacerlo…_

_Todavía recordaba cómo es que había cambiado en sus decisiones, poco a poco, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta o tal vez… ignorando las señales._

.

.

**Capítulo 1: No todo empieza bien**

.

Su reloj interno y la luz entrante a través de la cortina de la ventana, comenzaron a avisarle que ya era hora de despertarse. Lentamente intentó abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza, pero al moverse tan solo un poco sintió un dolor taladrante en las sienes, así que prefirió quedarse un momento en la misma posición hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse o hasta que el dolor pasase, lo que ocurriese primero.

¿Qué había pasado?

Estaba en su cuarto, podía asegurar. Aquella era la ventana inconfundible que se encontraba en su habitación, aquella que tenía el pequeño logo del Pai Pai en la esquina superior derecha. Intentó recordar el porqué del dolor de cabeza. Vagamente ciertas imágenes comenzaron a entrecruzarse en su memoria, y algo así como su conciencia le advirtió que era mejor no tratar de recordar nada, pero la otra voz, una que se llamaba "Ego Uchiha", gritó con más fuerza.

¿Por qué mierda le dolía la cabeza? Poco a poco, las ideas fueron ordenándose en su mente.

La hokage de Konoha, Tsunade, había hecho el día anterior una gran fiesta por motivo de su cumpleaños número 30, algo que ella alegaba pero que nadie se creyó por supuesto. La reunión había comenzado alrededor de las 9 de la noche y, a las 11 aproximadamente, todos los ninjas de élite de Konoha se encontraban ya acomodados en el lugar. Él había ido solo por obligación, pues la rubia Hokage con un "Uchiha, si no vas harás misiones de rango D de por vida" había logrado que pensara que pasearse un rato por ahí no podía ser tan malo.

En cierta forma de mal humor, llegó al edificio y entró. A nadie, y mucho menos a él, le gustaba que lo obligaran a asistir o realizar cosas que uno no deseaba; sin embargo, ahí estaba, buscando un asiento vacío con la vista en el cual sentarse a rumiar su cólera. No notó sino hasta que sintió que le arrancaban los brazos, que Karin y Sakura se habían colgado cada una de una de sus extremidades superiores. Su primer impulso fue soltarse pero ninguna se lo permitió y lo jalaron, contra toda su voluntad, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los ninjas de su promoción.

Pasado un tiempo, Tsunade-sama se había presentado y había inaugurado la reunión con un brindis. Todos los presentes le habían seguido en el acto, unos más reticentes que otros, pero al fin y al cabo todos habían cogido su copa y se la habían llevado a la boca, él no fue la excepción. En realidad, si la godaime y con la edad que tenía parecía beber como si aquello no fuera más que un jugo de frutas, a él no le afectaría ¿Verdad?

Así había empezado, primero con un sorbo pequeño. El sabor algo dulce y el amargo escozor en su garganta, le agradaron. Para ser honestos nunca había bebido antes, no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas ni motivos para hacerlo; sin embargo, aquel día no tenía nada más que hacer y a cada ninja le habían dado una jarra de aquel licor y un vaso pequeño.

En la estancia donde se encontraban, habían dos mesas de gran tamaño, una repleta de aquellas jarras llenas y otra vacía donde se colocaban las que ya habían sido utilizadas. La vieja –Tsunade sama– había puesto aquellas jarras como si fueran refresco. Así que, un poco más familiarizado con el nuevo sabor de aquella sustancia habían ido pasando dos, tres, cuatro, siete, diez y quien sabe cuántos más vasos por su garganta. Tres horas después de iniciada aquella reunión, casi todas las personas que se encontraban ahí estaban en las mismas condiciones que él, cercanos a un coma alcohólico.

Pasó sus ojos alrededor del local, movimiento que le produjo un ligero mareo y dolor de cabeza, y decidió que ya era momento de largarse de ahí. Aquello no daba para más. Estaba harto de que Karin estuviera tan pegada a su cuerpo, sentía algo así como que un pulpo se aferraba a su brazo. Juugo no había asistido, suertudo él había tenido una misión; Suigetsu, Suigetsu no estaba por ninguna parte.

Por otro lado, Lee estaba peleando con su _sensei,_ Maito Gai, destrozando parte del local. Por suerte aquello era en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sakura estaba completamente dormida encima suyo, tal como la chica pulpo que estaba en el otro asiento a su costado. Shikamaru, de flojera como siempre, comentaba que era mejor estar con la corriente que en contra de ésta pues era problemático y que por ello debía beber más, por supuesto, no le hizo caso. No tanto porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Si metía algo más en su estómago, probablemente todo lo que había ingerido hasta ese momento regresaría de golpe. Desde el día en que había nacido.

Sai, como pocos en aquel lugar, no parecía estar afectado por el alcohol ingerido, sin embargo, viendo la jarra que sostenía en una de sus manos con el licor casi tan lleno como cuando la reunión había comenzado, dedujo que no había tomado nada. Por simple costumbre de observar atentamente a su alrededor, notó que aquella copia barata sostenía con su otra mano un libro que parecía leer atentamente, enfocando un poco más leyó en la portada, no sin cierta dificultad por el movimiento de las letras, "Guía de aprendizaje para ser un buen bebedor". Una de sus cejas inevitablemente se elevó. ¿Habría realmente alguien con tanto tiempo libre para escribir un libro que carecía de valor alguno? Probablemente sí, después de todo, había alguien con tanto tiempo libre para leerlos.

Otra de las pocas personas que no parecían muy afectadas por el alcohol era Kakashi. Aunque sospechosamente, el único ojo que dejaba visible para los demás se veía ciertamente ¿feliz?. Mierda, eso estaba mal, ahora veía cosas en un ojo. No prestó más atención de la necesaria a aquello y siguió recorriendo el lugar con la vista, en busca de una persona en especial. Al fin, después de unos minutos, encontró a dicha persona.

Naruto estaba bailando con Hinata, los únicos en la reunión que lo hacían en realidad. Levantó una ceja con cierta arrogancia y aire despectivo, aquello era más parecido a una película pornográfica que a un baile. ¿Quién diría? Con lo modosita que parecía aquella chica, además, ¿no era Naruto el que antes andaba gritando todo el día Sakura, Sakura, Sakura una y mil veces? Bueno, aquello no era de su incumbencia. Naruto era completamente libre de que le gustase Sakura, Hinata, Ino o algún mono de circo. Ciertamente a él le afectaba tanto como que una hormiga al otro lado del mundo hubiera muerto. El asunto era que podía darse cuenta que ya todo había llegado a su final, o al menos él no quería seguir siendo partícipe del espectáculo, que él era un Uchiha ex vengador, no un animal de circo.

Decidido, intentó pararse, pero apenas lo hubo hecho el mundo comenzó a girar y sus pies trastabillaron logrando que cayera nuevamente en el asiento. Aburrido y hastiado de la dichosa fiesta, agarró la primera cosa que estuvo a su alcance, nada más y nada menos que el vaso del cual había estado bebiendo y se lo lanzó a Naruto, bueno, exactamente a uno de los dos Narutos que veía.

El objeto en cuestión hizo un movimiento curvilíneo y fue directamente a su objetivo… casi. El objeto impactó contra la nuca de Hinata, haciendo que ésta se desmayara instantáneamente. Un dilema se formó en su mente ¿aceptar su culpa o hacerse el desentendido? Para Sasuke la respuesta fue de lo más fácil. Giró la cabeza y se puso a observar la mesa que contenía las jarras llenas de aquel licor. Aquello no era para nada su culpa, después de todo, el pequeño incidente de aquella chica inconsciente era la culpa de otra persona. Naruto.

Sabía que había sido él quien había hablado con Tsunade para que lo obligara a ir, así que si había pasado eso, era por culpa del dobe. Además, ¿dónde estaba el entrenamiento ninja de esa chica? Aún si estaba distraída debía haber podido percibir el objeto en su rango del Byakugan, o al menos haber sentido el peligro.

Distraído en contar cuántas jarras habían sido las que él se había bebido como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no notó en qué momento el dueño de los ojos azules se le había acercado hasta quedar frente a él.

–¡Teme, casi la desnucas! ¡De veras! –dijo Naruto con la voz alta para que le escuchara entre el bullicio.

–Es tu culpa, usuratonkachi. Además, eso solo indica que le falta entrenamiento –respondió arrastrando las palabras, pero sin perder el mismo tono altivo con el que normalmente hablaba. No era una de sus opciones decir que había fallado en puntería, mucho menos que en ese instante no sabía con cuál de los dos Narutos frente a él hablaba–, y como es tu culpa que este aquí, entonces esto es tu culpa.

–¡No es cierto¡

–No es lo que dijo Tsunade-sama.

Naruto abrió la boca una y otra vez sin realmente poder replicar, porque aquello era verdad. Aunque Tsunade no le había mencionado nada a Sasuke, pero el rubio no lo sabía.

–Bien, pero solo lo hice para que no te sintieras marginado.

Sasuke hizo el intento de formar sellos para lanzarle un Katon, pero sus manos no le hicieron mucho caso. Desistió de su intento, además, lo único que sentía podría salir de su boca en ese instante era el alcohol que había ingerido.

–Guíame a una de las habitaciones de este lugar –ordenó. Sabía que debía haber dicho "Cárgame a una de las habitaciones de este lugar", sin embargo, eso era algo que nunca saldría de sus labios. Estaba completamente seguro que no podía pararse por sí mismo, ya que a sus ojos, en aquel instante, el piso parecía tener curvas. Y tampoco podía ir hasta su casa ya que ni recordaba donde se encontraba.

–Estás borracho, teme –había susurrado el otro.

–Hmp. No soy el único –y con un ademán en las manos le señaló a los presentes. Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, que a Sasuke le pareció torcido.

–Bueno –se quedó mirando un rato el show que hacían sus compañeros–, tienes razón, de paso yo también me voy a dormir. Sígueme.

Dicho esto, el rubio comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, al no sentir a Sasuke tras suyo volvió en sus pasos y, sorprendido, vio que éste estaba medio dormido. Se sintió un poco culpable, después de todo él había sido quien le había pedido a Tsunade que obligara al otro a ir. Se acercó al pelinegro, se lo echó en la espalda y con el "bulto" encima, salió de ahí. Nadie le dijo nada, todos demasiado borrachos para darse cuenta.

Pensó en llevarlo a alguna de las habitaciones del lugar pero se decidió por llevarlo a su casa, no que al día siguiente le lanzara un chidori por verse en otro lugar que no fuera su cama. Bufó con desgano. Que Sasuke estuviera en aquel estado era un poco culpa suya.

Había sido tanto el tiempo que había estado tras sus pasos que cuando había vuelto, algo dentro de él le decía que no debía dejarle solo por su cuenta porque podría volver a irse.

Desde que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, intentó traerlo con todas sus fuerzas, día tras día, entrenando, luchando contra los demás, peleando contra sí mismo, discutiendo para que le den permiso de ir a buscarlo, haciendo mil y una cosas, pero nada. Absolutamente nada. Todo su esfuerzo no había servido para nada. Su lazo más fuerte e importante no volvió ni por todo el esfuerzo ni los sacrificios que él hizo. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro representaba su lazo más fuerte, inclusive más que con Sakura o Iruka-sensei. Sasuke era la primera persona que lo había aceptado como un ser humano común y corriente y aquello era mucho más de lo que otros le habían dado.

Su felicidad había sido indescriptible cuando Sasuke había vuelto, sin embargo, a la vez había representado un duro golpe para su esfuerzo, sus sacrificios y sus sentimientos. Al principio las cosas no habían sido fáciles para el Uchiha, los aldeanos no le tenían fe y generalmente lo miraban de manera desagradable. No que Naruto no entendiera la cólera que ellos podrían sentir, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero y mil veces pero, era a Sasuke a quien le tenían cólera y él, por más que lo intentara, no podía identificarse con ellos en eso.

Justamente porque era Sasuke.

En varias oportunidades había querido intervenir, gritar a los cuatro vientos que si alguien le hacía algún otro desaire les pegaría una buena tunda para que aprendan a no meterse con él, claro que sí, ¡de veras!. Pero al ver que Sasuke pasaba de ellos como si mirara garrapatas, se tranquilizaba y entonces todo le daba igual. Pasados varios meses desde que hubiera vuelto, las cosas poco a poco habían comenzado a cambiar. Al final del segundo año, la población y demás ninjas comenzaron a volver a aceptarle. Poco después ya no solo lo aceptaban sino que lo acosaban. Siempre algunos más o menos reticentes que otros, pero en general, ya lo habían vuelto a aceptar como otro miembro de la villa.

Una vez frente a la puerta del barrio Uchiha, agarró más fuertemente las piernas del bulto y saltó. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero inclinando su propio cuerpo, Naruto pudo asegurarse de que al día siguiente no le atravesara ningún chidori. Producto del ajetreo, la cabeza del bulto cambió de posición y el níveo rostro quedó contra su cuello haciendo que la respiración pausada y larga del durmiente bruno erizara los vellos de todo su cuerpo y que algo así como una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de su espina dorsal.

Con la sensación continua del cosquilleo en su piel, llegaron al barrio Uchiha. Probablemente debido al movimiento, Sasuke comenzaba a despertar, así que conociendo lo orgulloso que su amigo era, sabía que el otro preferiría arrastrarse para llegar a su casa a que lo cargaran, apresuró el paso. Una vez frente a la gran puerta de madera se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no tenía la llave. Quizás podría romper un vidrio, aunque luego ya se imaginaba con el mismo vidrio atravesado por la garganta, tragó un poco de saliva. Mejor buscaba la llave en el pantalón del dueño de la casa.

Se creó un bunshin y se lo pasó a éste para que lo cargara, de manera que el clon sostenía a Sasuke por los hombros y se encontraba detrás del azabache. Naruto miró el rostro de su amigo, parecía tan tranquilo y pacífico. Ese definitivamente no era Sasuke, no su Sasuke que lo había tratado de matar como si él fuera cualquier desconocido.

Por extraño que fuera, se puso nervioso al saber que debía meter sus manos en el pantalón del otro. Bueno, aunque a cualquiera le pondría de los nervios tener que rebuscar entre las ropas de otras personas. A todos menos a aquellos "amigos de lo ajeno".

Un poco intimidado por lo que debía hacer, se quedó unos minutos observando la blanca piel de su rostro y cuello, las largas pestañas negras, el suave puente de su nariz, los pómulos fuertes… los labios rosados. A la luz de la luna, aquella noche en la que se encontraba bastante cansado y algo ebrio, Sasuke parecía una obra de arte. Sin pensarlo y solo actuando por instinto, se acercó al cálido cuerpo del otro, metió su cabeza entre el cuello y omóplato de Sasuke y aspiró profundo, empapándose de su olor.

La piel de Sasuke era más blanca que la de Sakura, más áspera que la de Hinata y menos aromática que la de Ino, pero a él en ese momento, le pareció la perfecta combinación de esas tres características. Blanca e impoluta para él tener un lienzo donde dejar pequeñas marcas, lo suficientemente resistente como para sostenerla con fuerza y pasión y, con el olor tan suave como para dejarle una sensación de necesidad cada vez que no pudiera estar lo necesariamente cerca como para percibirla.

Sus manos le dolieron debido al ansia de poder tocar esa piel, sus ojos le ardieron tratando de grabar aquella imagen en su retina y su parte racional se desconectó dándole paso a su lado más instintivo y animal. Con las palmas un poco sudorosas y sus manos levemente temblorosas, cogió ambas solapas de la camisa ploma de Sasuke, la que siempre llevaba entreabierta, y con nada de esfuerzo la abrió completamente. El cuerpo entrenado y de un ninja que ha pasado por varias peleas se mostró frente a él. Su piel estaba levemente marcada por cada batalla que ese cuerpo había enfrentado y Naruto se sintió levemente frustrado de no haber sido solo él quien dejara esas marcas. Algo dentro de él quiso rugir.

Al principio el contacto fue débil y suave, temiendo romper el momento de ensueño. Rozando superficialmente la blanca piel pasó las yemas de sus dedos desde la línea de sus clavículas hasta la zona de sus costillas, tratando de delinearlas cada una, la línea pronunciada de sus bíceps debido al ejercicio y hasta por los cerezos rosados erizados debido al viento frío que corría alrededor de ellos. Los delicados botones parecían imponentes igual que su dueño, firmemente elevados en el pálido pecho. Los delineó uno a uno, los acarició con meticulosidad. Primero pasó superficialmente sus dedos para luego, con algo más de seguridad y necesidad, apretarlos suavemente, girándolos y estirándolos con cuidado pero algo de rudeza. Con cada caricia que les prodigaba, ellos se elevaban y endurecían más. Parecían querer rebelarse contra su toque.

En algún momento mientras acariciaba la piel nacarada, sin darse cuenta, acercó su rostro lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración del contrario contra sus labios. Los labios le ardieron en anticipación. Alargando una vez más la tortuosa espera, trató de grabar ese rostro en su memoria antes de por fin cumplir su deseo… saborear los pálidos, delgados y rosados labios de Sasuke.

Los ojos negros brillaron peligrosamente en aquel pálido lienzo y le miraron fijamente, tan negros y tan oscuros como un agujero negro que lo absorbía todo. Aquello lo golpeó con fuerza, removiéndolo por dentro con una fuerza atroz. Deshaciendo y haciendo. Destruyendo y creando. Sin dejar de ver los negros ojos se acercó hasta terminar de juntar sus labios en un roce suave y superficial, y aun así, Naruto sintió algo tan intenso que sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la piel que sostenía en ese instante, mas mantuvo el suave roce de labios.

–¿Qué haces? –interrumpió el silencio la voz ronca de Sasuke, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo en retirarse del contacto entre sus pieles.

Naruto recobró su lado racional de golpe. Sus dedos ateridos fuertemente a la blanca piel se soltaron de su tabla de salvación, dejando una marca rojiza donde habían presionado.

–Yo… yo –el aludido abrió la boca tratando de formar una oración que pudiera responder a dicha pregunta, pero nada vino a su mente. El deseo y el ardor de su piel aun anidando en su cuerpo y entorpeciendo sus pensamientos.

¿Qué había estado haciendo él?

Trató de concentrarse. Y en la niebla en la que se encontraba su mente, superficialmente pensó por un momento que quizás ya había sido suficiente por una noche, que tal vez ya era momento de dejar a Sasuke en su cama pero, pero, pero… no quería.

Aún en contra de algo llamado conciencia, Naruto solo pudo pensar en que deseaba a Sasuke de una manera tan intensa que le hacía sentir dolor. Quería rozarlo, tocarlo, apretarlo, morderlo, sentirlo. Y nunca se le iba a presentar una oportunidad así.

Era la oportunidad de oro. Era ahora o nunca.

El pelinegro se hallaba algo débil, algo ebrio, algo desinhibido. Se encontraba en un estado en el que sería la única manera de poder acceder a su deseo y él no pensaba echarse para atrás. No lo había hecho antes y no comenzaría ese día.

Armándose de valor, volvió a posicionar sus manos en la pálida piel, con la seguridad de alguien que se sabe poseedor de algo, y lo acercó con fuerza contra el suyo propio.

–¿Qué mierda haces? –inquirió pausadamente Sasuke tratando de separarse del cuerpo ajeno sin mucho éxito.

Naruto elevó una de sus manos y cogiendo por la nuca al pelinegro, unió bruscamente sus labios a los propios. Por la poca o nula práctica en los besos forzados, hizo que ambas bocas chocaran con más fuerza de la necesaria, logrando que alguno de los dos sangrara levemente. No pudo definir quién pero aquello no le detuvo en lo más mínimo. Abrió su boca y sacando su lengua lamió por encima la pequeña herida que él había ocasionado. Sasuke trató de torcer la cabeza hacia un costado, pero cogiéndolo por los brunos cabellos, lo sostuvo en su lugar. El otro gruñó en disconformidad.

Su bunshin sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien se intentaba zafar del agarre sin mucho éxito, para que el original tuviera más facilidad para tocar y manejar el cuerpo contrario. El rubio pegó sus cuerpos completamente y se acomodó fácilmente a la forma del otro, sometiéndolo bajo su propio peso, frotó superficialmente sus zonas más íntimas. Un coro de suspiros salió de sus labios y unos mucho más suaves y contenidos de los labios contrarios.

Las pálidas mejillas levemente coloreadas, los ojos negros cerrados y el leve forcejeo, le indicaron que si de verdad quería seguir con aquello, aquél era el momento ideal.

Cogiendo valor de alguna parte de su cuerpo y adentrándose en un mundo completamente nuevo y diferente del que había conocido hasta entonces, retiró una de las manos con las que sostenía el blanco torso. La posó encima de los músculos del estómago, a la altura del ombligo y se detuvo. Dudó una micra de segundo, pero volviendo a ver las largas pestañas negras en el rostro de mármol, sin necesidad de soltar su pantalón, coló su mano por debajo de la ropa inferior ajena, el bóxer interponiéndose entre él y su objetivo. Frotó suavemente por encima y deseó, con algo de miedo mezclado en todo ello, sentirlo directamente contra su piel.

Sacando superficialmente su mano, la volvió a meter, pero esta vez en el lugar indicado. Su piel morena en contacto directo contra la cálida piel pálida del azabache encontró lo que buscaba, el miembro de Sasuke. Lo cogió por la parte de arriba y comenzó a deslizar su mano lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Jugó largamente con la parte más sensible de lo que sostenía en su mano, la punta. La frotó una y otra vez, tenía la textura suave y resbaladiza. Su cuerpo se encendió aún más, su propio miembro comenzaba a erguirse dentro de sus pantalones de chándal anaranjado. Cuando llegó a la base del pene, sintió la piel de los testículos y también los cogió. Palpó la piel levemente rugosa y jugó con ellos, frotándolos entre sí, para luego desplazarse otra vez hacia el miembro y frotarlo nuevamente. Así, repitió la acción una y otra vez.

El cuerpo de Sasuke dejó de forcejear. Las pálidas mejillas adquirieron un color suavemente rosáceo, sus ojos negros estaban fuertemente apretados y sus labios levemente separados dejando salir pequeños suspiros.

Queriendo ver el momento cumbre de la excitación de Sasuke, aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza que imprimía al movimiento de sus manos, justo como a él le gustaba tocarse para poder terminar. Cuando el momento llegó, las pálidas y fuertes manos se elevaron y se sostuvieron de los brazos morenos en un intento por no caer al piso, arqueó la espalda y jadeó y gruñó a la vez. Para Naruto fue éxtasis puro poder observarlo en ese momento y deseó poder completar el cuadro viendo los ojos negros, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, hizo audible su deseo.

–Sasuke, mírame. –ordenó Naruto en los oídos de su amigo, mientras éste último culminaba en la mano del rubio.

Apenas se escuchó la voz del moreno, el cuerpo pálido se tensó instantáneamente. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, deseando que la persona frente a él no tuviera los ojos azules que tanto él conocía. Su amigo y, alguna vez, enemigo desde la infancia.

FIN FLASH BACK

Habiendo recordado ciertos hechos de la noche anterior, con algo de preocupación creciendo como un remolino en su mente, se sentó de golpe, sintiendo un enorme dolor en el culo. Que fueran casualidades de la vida, deseó. Para verificar ello, levantó la manta que le cubría y, un poco en shock, vio que estaba desnudo. Un segundo después, como para decir "Mátame, mátame", oyó una palabra que transformaría su mundo.

–Ramen –suspiró la persona acostada a un lado suyo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bueno y, hasta ahí llega el primer capítulo hahaha, aunque es más que todo una introducción. Si tienen ideas o sugerencias, o simplemente no les gustó, díganmelo.

Oh, casi me olvido. Si alguien quiere hacerla de beta, ya sea para manejo de la historia o para ortografía, serían de gran ayuda. Aunque ahora, quien tiene tiempo...

Besos y cariñitos (pícaramente)

;)


	2. La discreción es una virtud

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**NA:** Segundo capítulo. Espero les guste.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**El que persigue, consigue**

**.**

Capítulo 2: La discreción es una virtud.

Se quedó muy quieto, helado de la impresión. Su piel blanca como la porcelana, más pálida de lo normal ¿Qué había hecho? Sus sienes empezaron a palpitar, como si alguien le taladrara la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su situación, por si de alguna misteriosa manera todo tuviera alguna otra explicación que no implicara Naruto, él y sexo; pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y observó el cuerpo moreno cubierto muy superficialmente a la altura de las caderas por una sábana blanca.

El rubio se encontraba boca abajo, con la piel canela de la espalda y las piernas brillando levemente, probablemente por una fina capa de sudor. Una vez más llegó a la conclusión de que había una única manera en que ambos se encontraran en aquella situación tan irreal. Sin ropa y sudados en una cama. Sexo.

Una sensación de irritación profunda comenzó a instalarse en su cuerpo. Apretó sus manos y clavó sus uñas en sus palmas. Aún no tenía en su mente la imagen completa de lo que había ocurrido pero tenía retazos de momentos y sensaciones adheridos a ésta que iban y venían como estrellas fugaces. El dolor de cabeza tampoco le permitía pensar mucho.

Recordaba el frío inclemente de un viento helado sobre su pecho desnudo, unas manos calientes y toscas paseándose por su espalda y hombros con fuerza. Recordaba la sensación húmeda de una lengua por su cuello, pecho, vientre y en zonas mucho más agradables. Mierda, mil veces mierda. Estaba seguro que si quería podría recobrar la memoria de todo lo ocurrido, pero – como muy pocas veces en su vida – tuvo miedo de lo que podría haber ocurrido, así que no le dio más vueltas.

– Teme – interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz. Inconfundiblemente la del futuro Hokage. Su cuerpo se puso rígido instantáneamente, sintiéndose sorprendido en un acto incorrecto. Por tercera vez aquel día, volteó a verlo. Naruto seguía dormido y susurraba entre sueños.

Una profunda inquietud e irritación comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo. Una sensación extraña que no pudo identificar realmente. Su ex compañero de equipo debía haber sabido que no había sido la mejor de las ideas despertar en la misma cama que él. Tendría que haberlo adivinado. Tendría que. Sus ojos, comúnmente de un negro profundo, ahora se mostraban de color rojo intenso con símbolos negros, prueba del sharingan en toda su extensión. Se lo cargaba. De esta Naruto no salía vivo.

Giró su cuerpo y dirigió su vista al lugar de donde había provenido aquella maldita voz, con poco o nada de ropa y revuelto entre sus sábanas de un blanco impoluto, Naruto descansaba plácidamente. Si supiera lo que le esperaba, no estaría tan tranquilo el capullo. Movió su mano derecha y la metió debajo de la almohada en la que estaba apoyado de donde retiró su espada, le gustaba tenerla cerca para casos de emergencia. Con la sensación fría del metal contra su mano, sin dudar ni un poco, pateó a su acompañante fuera de su cama. El golpe resonó por la habitación de madera haciendo un sonido seco y duro.

Los ojos azules se abrieron inmediatamente, en sorpresa. Desconcertado. El enemigo había entrado en Konoha y lo había encontrado. Rápidamente se colocó en posición de pelea. Una bola de fuego fue lanzada a su posición, a duras penas pudo evitar que el ataque le diera directamente, sin embargo, sintió el calor abrasador de las llamas contra su piel desnuda. Se vio a sí mismo por unas micras de segundo, se encontraba en pelotas, tal como su madre lo había parido ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? No recordaba mucho. Unos kunais fueron lanzados a su posición, trató de esquivar el ataque pero resbaló por la manta blanca enredada en su pie. Uno le rozó no tan levemente en su cuello. Inmediatamente sintió el ardor y un poco de sangre rodar por esa zona, no le prestó mucha atención. Aquella no era una herida grave y lo principal era encargarse del atacante en ese momento. Buscó al enemigo para responder el ataque pero su cerebro se trabó.

Era Sasuke.

– ¡Qué te pasa teme! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?! – exigió saber el rubio mientras esquivaba ahora el filo de la espada del bruno.

El ataque paró. Los ojos negros se volvieron pozos profundos gélidos como témpanos de hielo, pero los pálidos delgados labios no pronunciaron una sola palabra. Muy por el contrario, se apretaron en una fina línea. Empero, lo que más le sorprendió era la desnudez del cuerpo frente suyo.

Rápidamente las memorias de lo ocurrido el día anterior le llegaron. Parpadeó seguidamente, como si tratara de comprobar que todo aquello había sido real. Tendría que haberlo sido, sino ahora Sasuke no le estaría dando esa mirada cargada de tantos, y a la vez, casi ningún sentimiento. Ahora sí, la había hecho grande, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

¡Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa!¡PIENSA! –se exigió mentalmente, pero nada llegó a su mente. No tenía excusas reales.

Quizás pudiera alegar que había sido producto del alcohol, de las hormonas, de la luna... sí, quizás, y tal vez los extraterrestres lo habían abducido. También podía huir, pero eso no solucionaría el problema. Sasuke era un vengador, se había ido de la aldea y dejado todo de lado solo para poder matar a su hermano. No estaba muy seguro de salir con mejor suerte que el otro.

El bruno se sentía tan molesto y mal por la primera resaca de su vida y el dolor generalizado en todo su cuerpo, que no estaba en todas sus facultades y el Hijo de... su madre se escabullía de ser cortado. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, tanto mental como físicamente. Pero no se detendría, no hasta que le atravesara por la mitad.

– Deja de moverte. –Masculló con los dientes apretados, blandiendo su espada por pura fuerza de voluntad. Miró fijamente el rostro de Naruto y la intensa negativa mediante un movimiento de su cabeza. – No alargues más tu sufrimiento. Tarde o temprano la espada va a dar en su blanco. –Completó, con la certeza de no poder cumplir su promesa. Todo a su alrededor había comenzado a girar.

– Pero si tú también lo disfrutaste, ¡Hasta gemiste, dattebayo! –respondió en un grito con voz chillona. Apenas terminó de decirlo, Naruto supo que esa era la respuesta incorrecta.

El bruno hizo unos sellos con las manos y le lanzó una bola de fuego otra vez. Quizás debería de cortarle la lengua. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, debía de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido. Naruto a las justas pudo esquivar el ataque.

Maldita lengua la mía.- pensó.

Sabía que no podría escapar por siempre. Tarde o temprano la espada asestaría en donde debía y él definitivamente no iba a atacar a su ex compañero, no cuando sabía que había sido su culpa.

– Tus últimas palabras. –Siseó Sasuke con el filo de su espada en la garganta de Naruto.

– ¿Perdón? –murmuró, no queriendo realmente decir eso. Aprovecharse del estado de ebriedad del azabache no había sido una buena acción. Sin embargo, otra parte suya – menos buena y más carnal – pensó que nadie en su sano juicio no hubiera hecho lo mismo. Su ex compañero de equipo era como un ángel de hielo, solo se le podía observar desde lo lejos. Porque si tratabas de acercarte se derretía en tus manos.

El bruno solo sonrió sin nada de diversión. Perdón, él no conocía esa palabra, o si lo hacía la olvidaba frecuentemente. Francamente, no lo dudó. Movió su muñeca hacia afuera para ganar impulso y cortar de un solo golpe el cuello moreno. Había hecho tantas cosas en su vida, traicionar a su aldea, a sus compañeros, matar inocentes… matar a su hermano. Lógicamente, matar a su amigo y rival no sería muy difícil.

Y…

- Sasuke-kun. -Se escuchó la voz fuerte y claramente femenina de Sakura.

Salvado por la campana.

Más pálido de lo que se podía calificar como normal en él, por escuchar la voz de alguien que no debía saber que había ocurrido la noche anterior, detuvo la espada a centímetros de su objetivo ¿Qué debía hacer? Ya sea para mal o para bien, Sasuke había sido inculcado en la importancia de cómo te mira la gente. "Tener las mejores calificaciones de tu clase. Ser el mejor de tu clase. Ser el mejor en artes marciales. Ser el mejor en jutsu. Ser el más respetado. Ser el más admirado...". La reputación de un ninja valía igual que su orgullo, y su vida. Y a pesar de que hacía ya bastante tiempo había aprendido que lo que otros dijeran no era realmente importante, después de todo tampoco era de los más respetados de la aldea. No se sentía para nada bien con la idea de otros hablando acerca de su intimidad. Su apellido, del cual él siempre había estado orgulloso a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, no debía ensuciase más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo principal momentáneamente era que nadie se enterara.

Se quedó estático, tratando de pensar lo más rápido posible. Si mataba a Naruto la población de Konoha sospecharía. Lo más probable es que los habrían visto saliendo de la fiesta, es más, había que agregarle el factor de que el rubio iba a ser el próximo Rokudaime, solo faltaban detalles para ello, no tan pequeños ni tan grandes pero de igual forma la muerte del próximo Hokage de Konoha causaría gran revuelo. Ya no quería irse de la aldea nuevamente puesto que tenía un plan de vida hecho y en él no estaba el andar huyendo hasta el día en que muriera. Con su decisión arriesgaría bastante, pero esperaba que al menos aquello se diera bien.

–Nadie, ¿escuchas? Nadie, debe enterarse de lo ocurrido anoche. Si de por casualidad o por estupidez se lo comentas a alguien no me va a importar que seas el mismísimo Kami-sama, te mato al instante. –Amenazó con los dientes apretados, tragando bilis mientras pronunciaba cada palabra.

Decir que a Naruto no le afecto en cierta manera la gran y rotunda negativa a que otros se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke, hubiera sido mentir. Pero solo atinó a mover frenéticamente la cabeza – de arriba abajo – indicándole que estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea. No quería hacer enojar al azabache más de lo que estaba.

– Tampoco nadie te puede ver saliendo de esta casa. No me importa si tienes que hacerte invisible o cavar por debajo de mi casa o convertirte en una lagartija, no te pueden ver.

Si bien es cierto que podrían haber mentido, diciendo que se había quedado en otra de las tantas habitaciones de la casa, cuando uno está nervioso por un secreto que no quiere que nadie sepa y éste se ve amenazado con ser descubierto, no piensa con claridad. Sasuke en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo y Naruto no quería negarle nada, se sentía culpable.

El bruno se puso rápidamente la ropa que usualmente usaba y con algo de dificultad comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Su cadera le dolía mucho, como si le hubieran martillado con un objeto contundente.

Se había quedado solo en esa habitación, desconocida para él debía admitir. Él y Sasuke habían sido más que amigos por tanto tiempo. Años de representar su lazo más fuerte, pero hasta el día anterior no había entrado en aquella estancia. Era algo triste, por decir lo menos. Él no había tenido ni padres ni hermanos y había sido odiado desde infante, tal vez por ello no llegaba a comprender aún la magnitud de la huella que dejó la muerte de toda su familia en el ex vengador.

Trató de imaginarse en su situación pero no llegó a comprenderlo del todo. ¿Qué haría él si Iruka-sensei muriese? ¿Sería peor o igual que la muerte de Ero-senin? Ciertamente no iba a negarlo, la muerte de su maestro le había dolido mucho. Inimaginablemente. Pero como había aprendido en la vida, lloró, gritó, se enojó, sufrió y luego se recuperó. Estaba seguro que aún si su adorada Sakura-chan muriese, seguiría el mismo proceso. Tal vez un poco más dificultoso, pero el mismo proceso al fin. Para Sasuke ese ciclo no se había dado. Él se había quedado estancado, demasiado dolido y roto para otra cosa.

Suspiró. A él nunca se le había dado mucho eso de pensar demasiado. La cabeza le comenzaba a doler y le llegaban pensamientos que no le gustaban, mejor dejarlo todo a su instinto y al momento. De alguna manera sabría cómo podría ayudarlo cuando la oportunidad se diera.

Rascándose la cabeza, se puso en pie de un salto. La habitación del estreñido del ex vengador era de madera, motivo por el cual no había notado que aún seguía con el cuerpo aire, sin nada cubriéndole. Se sonrojó furiosamente, cogió la manta blanca con la que se había cubierto mientras dormía y se envolvió las caderas con ella. ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? Con la vista comenzó a buscar a su alrededor.

El día anterior había estado ocupado en "otras cosas", por lo que no se fijó en los detalles de la habitación. Ahora que podía se dedicó a observarla. Tal vez nunca más tendría la oportunidad de entrar en ella. Ésta tenía un color agradable, blanco humo, y se veía espaciosa, al menos mucho más que la suya. El piso era de madera así que el ambiente era cálido. Aquello le desconcertó un poco. Sabía que Sasuke era humano pero comprobarlo era otra cosa. Parecía tan frío, tan calculador, tan despiadado... que varias veces había pensado que vivía en alguna clase de mazmorra, no en un lugar común y corriente como los demás. La habitación tampoco era de las más alegres, no tenía muchos objetos y ningún adorno, pero definitivamente no era lo que había tenido en mente.

No que Naruto fuera chismoso, para nada. Él solo era muy curioso. Volteó a ambos lados de la habitación y cubrió con una mano la sonrisa que pugnaba por ponerse en su rostro, comprobando que no había nadie a la vista se acercó a uno de los cajones de la única cómoda de madera pintada de negro. Por fin develaría el gran secreto de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, la pregunta que había estado en boca de todos. ¿Sasuke tendría el símbolo del Pai Pai en sus calzoncillos? Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, comenzó a deslizar el cajón de su sitio, deteniéndose ante cada rechinido de la madera desplazándose.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ya déjame pasar! –gritó Sakura. Naruto paró en seco– ¿Qué problema te haces? No es la primera vez que estoy aquí.

Aquella era la inconfundible voz de su querida pelirrosa, así que probablemente era una misión. De lo que había escuchado, su amiga había estado anteriormente en aquella casa y volvía a solicitar entrar. Saberlo le produjo desazón. Ellos habían sido amigos/rivales por tanto tiempo, mucho antes siquiera de que la de ojos jade lograra llevar una conversación normal con el bruno, pero a él nunca le había permitido pasar la gran puerta Uchiha. Aguzó el oído, tratando de captar más de la conversación completa.

– Tsk. Hoy no, Sakura. –Hizo una pausa, tal vez pensando algo que agregar– En la misión de mañana seguimos. – Ordenó, en un tono que no aceptaba réplicas.

Epa, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Antes hubiera pensado que su mejor amiga iba a acosar a Sasuke. Ahora no. Era bien sabido por toda la aldea que por fin el sueño dorado del cejotas se había cumplido. La fuerza de la juventud había vencido el obcecado juicio de la pelirrosa, y ahora ella salía con Lee hacía un año aproximadamente. Terco como él había sido durante tanto tiempo, también había insistido con la de ojos jade, pero ella no le había dado la oportunidad. Solo se la había dado alguna vez al ex vengador y, en aquella ocasión, al chico de las mallas verdes. Eso no evitaba que la vieja costumbre de la de cabellos rosados apareciera de vez en cuando, como el día anterior.

En su momento le había dolido. Más porque al igual que con Sasuke su esfuerzo no había dado frutos, que porque ella no lo quisiera de la manera en que él deseaba. Pensó que se sentiría devastado por la decisión, pues realmente había pensado que amaba a Sakura, pero no fue así. Solo un dolor sordo y mudo se había instalado en él, un dolor que no llegó a comprender del todo. Pasado el primer sorbo amargo, enterarse y haberlo asimilado, se alegró de que ella estuviera feliz y con alguien que la amara como merecía.

Curiosidades de la vida, por fin entonces descubrió que el cariño que le tenía no era amor, sino un gran afecto y una clara admiración. Resultaba que en cuestiones de sentimientos era un poco lento.

A veces no es fácil ver lo que está justo frente a nosotros.

Regresando a lo que ocurría en la entrada de la casa Uchiha, su curiosidad – ya aclarada no chismorrea – aumentó. Deseaba saber qué pasaba pero Sasuke le había dicho claramente que se fuera y que nadie debía verlo. ¿Qué hacer? Su amigo ya estaba molesto y no era cosa de ver hasta dónde llegaba la paciencia del otro. Mejor le hacía caso al azabache, podría ir a su casa, bañarse y luego ir con Tsunade para que le dijera que pasaba con el azabache, bonos por ser el próximo Hokage. Decidido.

Encontró su ropa, rota en ciertas partes por la manera en que se las había retirado, tirada en diversas partes. Abajo la conversación entre los compañeros de equipo continuaba. Se cambió rápidamente y se fue sin llamar la atención, saltando sigilosamente encima de los tejados.

A unas cuadras de aquel imponente barrio, algo de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. No se había dado cuenta pero sus músculos estaban rígidos, había estado muy alerta. Tenso. Suspiró sonoramente y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad por las calles. En el transcurso del recorrido hasta su casa, pudo ver que casi no había nadie, seguro todos estarían mal.

- Borrachos – pensó el ojiazul. Aunque él había obtenido ciertos beneficios debido al alcohol. Sus orejas y cachetes le ardieron. Tiró de sus cabellos levemente. ¿Todo lo que había pasado había sido real? Había visto el cuerpo de piel blanca retorcerse de placer, los ojos negros y fieros empañados por el deseo, la voz masculina y tersa murmurar cosas que no había entendido...

– Sonrojarse como una colegiala a tu edad no se ve nada bien. – Interrumpió sus pensamientos una voz muy conocida. Torció su cuello y vio a su antiguo profesor caminando a su costado con la vista en su pequeño libro.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! –exclamó.

– La cabeza me duele. Baja la voz. –respondió como siempre, con voz relajada –. Si siempre vas gritando por las calles, Sasuke no te va a aguantar más que unas horas.

La mención de su ex compañero le hizo sentir un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna. Debía aceptar, él nunca había sido de los mejores guardando secretos, motivo por el cual tenía la sensación de que los demás notarían instantáneamente lo que había ocurrido. No deseaba molestar más al bruno. Algo había cambiado el día anterior.

– ¿Y a mí qué me importa si ese teme no me aguanta? ¡Yo tampoco le aguanto! – respondió más por costumbre que por sentirlo.

–Bueno… – se detuvo. Sonrió bajo la máscara que cubría su boca–. Pensé que después de lo de anoche querrías que él te aguantara. – terminó por decir, como quien habla del clima.

El andar del rubio se detuvo instantáneamente y sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas. Lo sabía. Kakashi lo sabía. Alguien aparte de Sasuke y él lo sabía. Su ex compañero lo odiaría, ahora sí. Y todos sabían de lo que era capaz el odio del Uchiha menor. Aunque… Eso no era posible. ¿Cómo podría saberlo Kakashi? No había manera. Si mal no recordaba, el de cabellos plateados todavía estaba en la fiesta cuando él se llevaba a Sasuke a cuestas. Definitivamente no podría saberlo y, si por alguna maldición de Kami-sama él otro lo sabía, mejor hacerse el desentendido. Que ya era profesional en eso.

Cerebro que no sabe, corazón que no siente, ni se preocupa.

Kakashi lo vio casi huir de su compañía, seguro no le esperaba nada bueno si Sasuke se enteraba de que por causalidad sabía de muy buena fuente lo sucedido anoche. Él había estado en primera fila, viendo el espectáculo. Siendo Kakashi una persona muy perceptiva y aguda de pensamiento, hacía tiempo que había notado cierta tendencia especial y diferente de su rubio alumno, algo que siempre iba dirigido al ex–vengador. Era demasiado obvio.

Además, no era la única persona en Konoha que se había dado cuenta, había algunos más. En realidad no entendía porque los demás no habían llegado a aquella conclusión aún. Naruto no hacía otra cosa que ir detrás de Sasuke, molestándolo, llamando su atención, preocupándose. En realidad, ya se esperaba ese resultado. Sabiendo que algún día tendría que pasar y con mayores probabilidades de que ocurriera ese día, pues ambos jóvenes estaban un poco desinhibidos producto del sake. Así que se dedicó a seguirlos. Escondió su chakra y su presencia, además ni el azabache ni el rubio prestaban atención a su alrededor. El espectáculo había sido bueno, todo lo que se esperaba de ninjas de su nivel. Fuerza, poder, orgullo y pasión.

Observó con atención sus cuerpos sudorosos y oyó sus respiraciones agitadas. La piel de Sasuke y la de Naruto formaban un contraste agradable a la vista. Estaba seguro que al día siguiente ambos jóvenes sentirían sus cuerpos adoloridos. No se perdió ni un segundo de lo que había pasado dentro de aquella habitación de madera. Aquello había sido el inicio de algo, no estaba seguro de sí para bien o para mal, pero esa noche marcaría el inicio y final de algún ciclo.

Había muchas variables en aquella ecuación.

Él, como había hecho desde que tomara como alumnos a aquel grupo, apoyaría a sus dos alumnos. Siempre había habido un triángulo en ese grupo de tres, tal vez debería proponer que ahora se dieran grupos de 4 ninjas. Se preguntó si Tsunade–sama escucharía su propuesta.

Mientras tanto se ocuparía del problema principal, lo demás se iría arreglando en el camino. Naruto debía lograr distinguir sus sentimientos, aquello no sería tan difícil o eso deseaba creer, Kakashi pensaba seguir de cerca los avances del rubio. Por otro lado, solo quedaba lo más difícil y casi imposible de lograr, pero confiaba en las habilidades del ninja número 1 en sorprender a todos. Lograr capturar el corazón del ex–vengador.

No pudo evitar pensar que quizás Naruto fuera un tanto masoquista. Sasuke no sería una presa fácil de atrapar. Ni subyugar.

Había llegado a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia la cocina y dejar agua hirviendo para prepararse su tan adorado ramen, se moría de hambre. Hacía algunas semanas atrás había escuchado sobre la dieta del lagarto, ahora podía confirmarla. Qué agotador. Podría comerse 100 platos de ramen en ese mismo instante. Mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, decidió bañarse.

20 minutos después, se encontraba sentado en una mesita de forma circular con su plato de comida preferido frente suyo. Como muy pocas veces ocurría, pensó que quizás fuera más agradable comer si estaba acompañado. Comer junto a alguien que quisiera sería bueno. Sonrió, sintiéndose inesperadamente optimista, e instantes después dio gracias por la comida.

Comió a toda velocidad, tenía que ir a ver Tsunade. Una vez terminado su último fideo, se lavó los dientes y salió de su casa, saltando entre los tejados hasta llegar al edificio de la Hokage. Sin tocar la puerta ni avisar, se metió como Pancho en su casa en busca de la rubia. Conociendo el lugar como si fuera suyo (algún día lo sería), llegó hasta la altura de una puerta grande y girando la manilla entró, un poco extrañado por la poca resistencia que ponían los Anbus que normalmente cuidaban de Tsunade. Cuando entró, comprendió el por qué. La rubia se encontraba en su asiento habitual, al parecer bastante dormida junto a Shizune, con aquél cerdito entre sus brazos. Varias botellas de sake a su alrededor.

– Alcohólicas. –susurró.

– Si venías a saber de Sasuke, –dijo Kakashi sentado en la ventana, mirando fijamente el libro entre sus manos. – acaba de irse a una misión y regresa en 5 días.

Naruto suspiró medio entre desgano y alivio.

Desde hacía unos meses Naruto ya no realizaba misiones con el grupo 7 puesto que tenía que entrenar todos los días junto a Tsunade, y a pesar de que la idea de no ir con su grupo no le gustaba, era un precio que había que pagar por ser el próximo Hokage.

Se había esforzado bastante para poder llegar a ese punto.

Entrenaba hasta casi desfallecer, literalmente, y una vez puesto a prueba había demostrado ser un ninja capaz de llevar el título de Hokage, pero aún había detalles para ello. Los viejos consejeros no aceptaban la idea, así que ponían bastantes trabas para que le dieran ese título. Una de ellas es que debía entrenar por un año y si demostraba que era más fuerte que cualquier otro ninja en la aldea mediante una prueba, solo entonces podría asumir el cargo. A Naruto no le había gustado la idea. Y aunque pataleó, gritó y discutió, un gran alboroto por una manifestación de miles de él mismo por toda la aldea, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Ya habían pasado 10 meses y solo quedaban unas semanas para que se diera el gran evento. Mas ahora, había otro problema que rondaba su cabeza que distraía su mente de donde debía enfocarse.

Sasuke llegaba al día siguiente y él aún no tenía ni idea de qué era exactamente lo que sentía por éste y por qué había hecho todo aquello con el azabache. Todo era nuevo y muy confuso.

Hasta aquel día él había pensado que le gustaban las mujeres, cinturas delgadas, caderas firmes, piernas largas… pechos planos. Sakura-chan. He ahí un punto de quiebre, esas características también las tenían los hombres, o algo parecido. Ahora sabía que no solo mujeres entraban dentro de su rango, por así decirlo. Todo un descubrimiento acerca de sí mismo.

No conocía en toda Konoha que hubiera alguna pareja del mismo sexo, pero ello no hacía que su manera de ser cambiara, así como aprendió desde pequeño, no le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él con respecto a sus gustos. Qué si a él le gustaba el ramen y a los demás el estofado. Qué si a él le gustaba el jugo de tomate y a los demás el de durazno. Qué si a él le gustaban todas las personas y a los demás solo los de su sexo contrario…

Regresando a Sasuke, no se comprendía a sí mismo aún. ¿Lo que había ocurrido la noche de hacía cuatro días había sido solo consecuencia de sus hormonas, el sake y lo bien que se veía el bruno? ¿O había sido producto de algún otro sentimiento? Estaba casi seguro que era la segunda opción.

Había tratado de imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo lo mismo con otros de sus amigos cercanos como Lee, Neji, Choji y Shikamaru, pero solo había causado una fuerte sensación de repulsión en su cuerpo. Ni el más mínimo atisbo de excitación. Inclusive así, eso no significaba nada. Podría ser que ellos no fueran su tipo y por ello causaban esa reacción en sus células. Sin embargo, tenía una pista. Cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke sentía que su cuerpo era recorrido por una corriente de nervios que al final terminaba alojándose en su espina dorsal. Era como un cosquilleo desde su nuca hasta su coxis, permanente y expectante. No recordaba haber sentido eso antes, no con la misma intensidad al menos.

Su adorada Sakura-chan, a quien aún seguía queriendo mucho, más que a casi todos, también le había hecho sentir – pero en mucho menos intensidad, y cuando era un niño de apenas 11 años – aquella sensación. Tan antigua y pasada, que no la había recordado hasta ahora. Su cuerpo vibraba de anticipación con expectación. Sabía que su preciosa Sakura, tan hermosa, vibrante de energía, inocente y bastante brusca había sido su primer enamoramiento cuando él era un niño aún. Ahora, esa misma sensación pero mucho más intensa se presentaba nuevamente pero hacia otra persona. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara. Se cubrió la nariz, seguro de haberse roto el tabique. Volteó a ver a la culpable.

– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Tsunade-obaa chan?! – gritó sobándose la cabeza.

– Porque deberías estar entrenado y no pensando en si la luna es de ramen. Y, ¿a quién crees que le dices obaa-chan, maldito mocoso? – respondió la rubia voluptuosa, acercándose de manera amenazante para asestar otro golpe en la cabeza hueca del rubio.

Naruto debía aceptarlo. Pensar en Sasuke había estado distrayéndole en casi todo. No había dormido casi nada en cuatro días y en los entrenamientos no había puesto mucha atención. El plazo casi se cumplía y solo quedaba un día para que el equipo 7 – Sai ocupando su posición – regresara de su misión. Su instinto, muy acostumbrado a seguirlo, le decía que debía aclararse a sí mismo antes de encontrarse con el Uchiha. Por otro lado, no podía simplemente faltar a sus clases con la Hokage.

– Tsunade-sama. –dijo Kakashi apareciéndose a un lado del rubio, dejando una estela de humo– ¿Por qué no le deja libre hoy y toda la semana que viene le hace entrenar el doble? En las condiciones que está, solo le hace perder el tiempo.

El repentino gesto de su anterior sensei tomó desprevenido a Naruto, ¿Kakashi quería ayudarlo o castigarlo por algún motivo?

Kakashi se había dedicado a vigilar todos los días a su antiguo alumno. Llegó a una acertada conclusión. Naruto era muy, pero en realidad muy bueno en casi todos los ámbitos de la vida: buena persona, alegre, fuerte, valiente, decidido. Uno de los mejores ninjas que hubo conocido y muchas cosas más, claro está, también era de muy buen aspecto. Pero en lo que respectaba a sentimientos, era demasiado lento. Era desesperante. Frustrante.

Es decir, el chico tenía todas las pistas posibles para poder darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, increíblemente y aún con todas las señales rondándole, el futuro Hokage tropezaba con la pared. Estaba cerca, muy cerca pero no daba en el clavo. No podía soportar aquello por más tiempo. Esperar a que Naruto se diera cuenta por sí mismo, era como esperar que un infante de un año pudiera lanzar un kunai con precisión. Desesperante y preocupante. Y muy tonto, a decir verdad. Decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto le dijo a Tsunade que lo dejara llevárselo, a ver si él podía hacer entrar algo de lógica en esa mente.

Sentado en una de las sillas del pequeño departamento de Naruto, con el último libro que había escrito Jaraiya entre sus manos y descansando sobre sus piernas, enfocó su vista en su ex alumno.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! – chilló el más joven mientras tiraba de sus rubios cabellos, probablemente ya habiendo olvidado por completo la advertencia de Sasuke. Naruto no perdía la costumbre de llamarlo sensei aún, se preguntó si cuando fuera Hokage seguiría refiriéndose a él con aquel apelativo–. ¡No sé qué debo pensar, dattebayo! ¡Mientras más pienso más me confundo!

¿Cuál era la manera más fácil de hacerle comprender? Realmente nunca había sido del tipo paciente, ni antes ni mucho menos ahora. Cerró su libro, anotando mentalmente la página en la que se había quedado y se puso en pie. Se alejó unos metros del otro, hizo unos sellos rápidos y una voluta de humo se formó a su alrededor. Cuando esta se disipó, supo que tenía la atención inmediata de los ojos azules, quién estupefacto lucía como si sus ojos pudieran salirse de sus cuencas. Sonrió interiormente, se sentía poderoso con la mirada del rubio sobre sí.

¿Sasuke no sentía el poder que le transmitía la mirada de Naruto sobre sí? Ellos terminarían bien, esa mirada se lo aseguró, era la misma que decía que él sería el siguiente Hokage.

Naruto quedo paralizado, su corazón se detuvo en su pecho y dejó de respirar.

– Sasuke – murmuró, sabiendo que esos negros y hermosos ojos como la obsidiana estaban sobre sí. Aquel no era su ex compañero, alguna parte de su cerebro se lo gritó, pero su pulso se aceleró inesperadamente. Puso una mano sobre su pecho como si pudiera detener el latir acelerado de su corazón. Sentía que entraría en paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

–Naruto, – los labios delgados y rosados se abrieron para pronunciar unas palabras que revolucionaron su mundo–. Te amo.

Abrió la boca para responder pero como muy pocas veces en su vida, no pudo responder. La volvió a cerrar, se atragantaba. Su amigo de hacía tantos años, de muchas experiencias, su mayor rival, su lazo más fuerte… el primero en su lista de todo.

– ¿Qué sientes tú? Dilo – presionó el bruno.

Era él, Sasuke, quien le pedía una respuesta. Esta vez, sí supo qué responder. Si él le pedía que le respondiese, no dudaría en responder, porque ahora sí sabía lo que sentía.

–Sasuke, yo también te…

–Naruto, hasta ahí es suficiente. Lo demás debes decírselo directamente al verdadero. – Interrumpió la voz de su sensei, apareciendo detrás de una voluta de humo donde antes estaba el bruno.

Kakashi se sintió incómodo, como rara vez lo hacía. Una cosa era ayudar y otra que se lo dijera a él. Es más, podría jurar que hasta había sentido que su propio latir se había acelerado con la respuesta que le iba a dar su ex alumno.

Sonrió debajo de su máscara, tal vez era momento de que él buscara a alguien que le viera de la misma manera en que Naruto lo había mirado mientras estaba transformado.

–Bueno, creo que por fin has definido lo que sientes por él. –dijo retomando su actitud normal mientras se sentaba en la silla en la que estaba. Cogió su libro y lo abrió en la página en la que se quedó. El futuro Hokage aún no salía de su ensimismamiento. Una parte de él, algo sádica surgió. Le haría pagar por todo el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en esto–. Como comprenderás Naruto, Sasuke no va a ser tan fácil como la representación que acabamos de hacer. De hecho, ¿por qué no te rindes ahora? Hay muchos y muchas que quisieran ocupar su…

– ¡Tiene que ser Sasuke! ¡No puede ser nadie más! –afirmó. Levantándose de su silla y señalándole con el dedo índice de su diestra. Justo como hacía con aquellos que le decían que no sería el siguiente Hokage.

¿De dónde sacaba el rubio aquella confianza? Probablemente de la idiotez y la tenacidad. Más de la primera que la segunda…

La intención de Kakashi había sido ayudarle a que se diera cuenta y luego dejar que corrieran ríos de sangre por la aldea hasta que su ex alumno pudiera por fin conquistar al ex vengador. Pero, como ocurrió cuando escuchó el deseo de Naruto de ser el siguiente Hokage en tan repetidas ocasiones, se decidió a ayudarlo. En esta ocasión también.

– ¿Y cómo piensas conquistar a Sasuke? –preguntó con ganas de fastidiar y ayudar a la vez.

– ¡Bueno…! bueno… bueno… – el brillo de los ojos azules desvaneciéndose.

Probablemente no le gustarían las flores, les tiene alergia. No le gustarían las charlas, prefiere el silencio. No le gustarían las invitaciones a Ichiraku, prefiere los tomates. No le gustaría su compañía, prefiere estar solo. No le gustarían los hombres, preferiría una mujer para restaurar su clan (y si no fuera por eso, no preferiría a nadie). ¿Cómo haría? Tiró de sus cabellos nuevamente.

Kakashi observaba divertido. ¿Por qué alguien remotamente racional elegiría a Sasuke? Está bien, era de muy buen parecer, inteligente y tenía un apellido de renombre. En su contraparte, era frío, calculador, egocéntrico y orgulloso. ¿No deseaban todos a una persona que demostrara que los quería? El bruno probablemente haría eso una vez al año y con suerte. Él era un partidario de Sasuke, siempre lo había sido y lo seguiría siendo… pero solo en lo que respectaba a él como ninja, ya que no había nadie como él. Muy diferente era si le preguntaban para amistad, amor, o cualquier otro tipo de relación interpersonal que no fuera laboral. Era algo masoquista querer a una persona fría.

– ¿Estás seguro de no querer pensar en otra persona? –queriendo realmente decir, ríndete, pero reteniéndolo en la punta de su lengua.

– ¡Por supuesto, dattebayo! ¡El próximo Hokage no se va a rendir nunca jamás!

Con la seguridad de cual condenado que ha aceptado su condena de muerta con gran facilidad, suspiró. Cada quién era responsable de querer cómo sufrir. Si su ex alumno y posible futuro Hokage quería hacerlo a causa de Sasuke, esa sería la consecuencia de su decisión. Él, Kakashi Hatake, el Don Juan de Konoha, le ayudaría.

Con esa convicción en mente, comenzó a idear un plan de fácil entendimiento y práctico para explicarle como conquistar al ex vengador. Aquello no iba a ser nada fácil.

– Sasuke es una persona orgullosa y fría, sobre todo orgullosa, –comenzó a hablar–, por lo cual, si quieres poder llegar a él debes poder lidiar con eso.

En aquel punto, Kakashi hizo una pausa. Ambos eran orgullosos, en diferentes aspectos a decir verdad, pero orgullosos al final de cuentas. Naruto asintió con su característico buen humor. Eran muchos puntos los que debía hacerle presente a su alumno y uno a uno se los fue relatando.

Primero: Cada vez que tuviera una mínima oportunidad y estuvieran solos, debía de meterle mano, para que se fuera acostumbrando.

Segundo: No debería de hacerle muestras de amor públicas. Aquello sería contraproducente.

Tercero: Tampoco debía de hastiarle. Sasuke disfrutaba de sus momentos de silencio y de soledad. Era huraño por naturaleza, educación y experiencia. (Se podía decir que la primera y la tercera se interponían entre sí)

Cuarto: Debía de poder mostrarse orgulloso ante Sasuke y demostrarle que era un gran partido. Mostrar que él representaba algo valioso.

Quinto: Limitar las muestras de afectado y adoración, el exvengador ya tenía mucho de eso, y tampoco es que le importara mucho, pero no necesitaba comportarse como otra de sus seguidoras.

Y así, le dio muchos consejos acerca de qué debería de hacer y qué no. En ciertos puntos Naruto anotó muy cuidadosamente y con bastante esmero los consejos recibidos. Lo demás ya era cosa de que su ex alumno pusiera su esfuerzo, no se rindiera y – esperaba – las cosas se darían bien.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el ansiado día.

Nervioso, con las manos sudando y un palpitar levemente acelerado, se recordó mentalmente con bastante cuidado todos los consejos que su maestro le había dado. Se encontraba ataviado en unas ropas que muy pocas veces había usado a unos tejados de la entrada de Konoha, decidido a verle llegar. Kakashi le había advertido que no debía ser como una de las tantas fans enamoradas de su ex compañero, por lo cual había pensado en muchas excusas que podría usar si le preguntaban. Podría decir que iba a ver a sus demás compañeros o que Tsunade lo había mandado al lugar.

Mas a medida que los minutos corrían, parte de su memoria se desvanecía. Estaba muy nervioso. Por fin había comprendido lo que sentía por el ex vengador y ese era su primer encuentro después de ello. Como invocándolo con el pensamiento, sintió la inconfundible presencia de los integrantes del ahora grupo 7. Saltó entre los tejados y llegó a la puerta principal de la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. Los tres integrantes de su antiguo equipo, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke regresaban a paso tranquilo. Como siempre, el bruno un tanto alejado de los demás y con cara de no estar interesado en nadie ni en nada.

Sus ojos negros se dirigieron al instante hacia él, como si hubiera esperado verlo en ese lugar. A la luz de la mañana sus ojos brillaban, mechones de cabello negro caían alrededor de aquel rostro cincelado y unas suaves y finas líneas se marcaban en su ceño. Sus manos sudaban, sus músculos se tensaron, la boca y garganta se le secaron y aquel extraño cosquilleo dio un recorrido rápido a través de todas sus células. ¿Cómo alguien podría causar tantas emociones con solo su presencia? Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, asustado de aquellas sensaciones tan intensas, pero velozmente las descartó. Hacía mucho tiempo se había prometido dejar de ser un miedica.

Su ex sensei se paró a su costado, pero no le prestó mucha atención, solo llegó a escuchar algo como pon en práctica lo aprendido. Avanzó en dirección al equipo que recién llegaba y todos le miraron, por diferentes motivos cada uno.

No se pudo contener ni un poco. Ni siquiera lo pensó, actuó de acuerdo a sus instintos.

– ¡Sasuke-teme! –Llamó el ojiazul señalando al mencionado con la mano, éste le dedicó una mirada sin expresión alguna. Naruto sonrió ante aquello y a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, gritó. Exclamando tan fuerte que la garganta le dolió.

–¡Yo te amo, dattebayo!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

NA: Lo sé, estuvo larguísimo como un testamento! Pero no pude hacer nada por acortarlo. Y por otro lado, Naruto... hmmm, es Naruto, es la única explicación que le doy a este capítulo. Cualquiera otro en su lugar hubiera seguido los consejos de Kakashi, pero este rubio no es como todos hahaha.

Espero les haya gustado.

Sofy, gracias, realmente me gusta mucho como lo haces =3


	3. No se obtiene todo lo que uno desea

**N/A:** Hola, hmmm, lo sé. Esta historia la he dejado abandonada por demasiado tiempo... la verdad es que no tengo excusa suficiente. Es más, esta historia la tengo bastante avanzada. Es solo que cuando en un principio la escribí fue hace mucho años y, siento que ahora tengo otra mentalidad, entonces no me puedo sentir conforme con lo que es esta historia. La trama me parece tonta xD

Bueno, dejaré de parlotear de mis dudas existenciales haha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**El que persigue, consigue**

**Capítulo 3: No se tiene todo lo que uno quiere.**

Ya estaba atravesando aquélla enorme puerta de madera vieja que resguardaba la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, cuando vio al rubio mirando hacia la entrada. Se sintió amenazado ante la idea de que quizás dijera algo, pero eso no era posible, puesto que su amigo era lo suficientemente confiable. O eso deseaba creer. Además, ya le había advertido al futuro Hokage las consecuencias de abrir la boca y éste había aceptado. Naruto era de los que cumplían su palabra.

Y técnicamente así lo hizo, no mencionó nada acerca de lo sucedido aquella noche. Pero algo tenía que decir, no se podía quedar con la boca cerrada. Y a pesar de saber que su idiota amigo siempre salía con nuevas sorpresas, no se esperó para nada esas palabras. Es decir, esa noche, según Sasuke, solo fue producto del alcohol y de las hormonas, más significado no tenía. Sin embargo, había escuchado unas palabras que jamás en su vida pensó serían dichas por Naruto hacia su persona.

¿Amor?

Amor.

Amor.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron más de lo normal, sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos regresaron a su tamaño normal. Eso no podía ser plausible, desde que conocía a Naruto no le vio ese tipo de tendencias, tendencias que él mismo no tenía. Bueno, en realidad, no le habían gustado ni mujeres ni hombres. Desde el incidente con sus padres y su clan, su vida se había limitado a perseguir a su hermano, matar a Danzou, a tratar de destruir Konoha y por último a tratar de destruir el mundo ninja. Nada que ver con ese tipo de lazos.

Aquello era completamente imposible. Probablemente había escuchado mal.

Después de aquella… declaración, simplemente pasó de frente en dirección a la torre de la Hokage para entregarle el informe de la misión, sin hacer ningún comentario, ni gesto. Nada, absolutamente nada. Por el contrario, el resto de la población hubo tenido diferentes reacciones.

Por un lado, Sakura veía a Naruto como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas más. Por su parte Sai, no había sonreído falsamente como era costumbre. Los aldeanos habían comenzado a cuchichear. Kakashi sensei, que definitivamente nada tenía que hacer por allí, parecía querer darse de cabezazos contra un poste. Su comportamiento fue el más raro.

Pero lo que más molesto le había sido a Sasuke, era que después del primer shock inicial, todos, es decir todos, a excepción de Kakashi, se habían acercado al rubio y comenzado a lamentarse por él, otros habían dicho que era admirable y algunos que era un masoquista. Una ceja negra suya se elevó en discordia con lo que escuchaba a su paso. No es como si que le gustase a alguien fuera malo, es decir, no había mejor persona para ello. Era inteligente, tranquilo, sagaz, fuerte, astuto, muy buen ninja, de buena apariencia y muchas otras cosas más, mucho en un paquete. Todos estaban mal, en vez de lamentarse por Naruto deberían de pensar que era completamente razonable ¿Quién mejor que él en todo Konoha? Aunque ello no quitara que no aceptaba lo que inicialmente había escuchado.

Y Naruto, él, después de su declaración, solo se hubo acercado hasta Sasuke y había caminado a su costado, extrañamente callado con una muy grande sonrisa en su cara. Le ignoró completamente, aunque secretamente fastidiado por todo el alboroto que había a su alrededor por culpa de aquel idiota.

Uno puede desear mucho, pero no por ello obtener lo que desea.

¿Cómo es que ahora se encontraba allí?

Hace solo unas horas regresaba de una misión completamente exitosa y ahora estaba siendo acusado de ser un… ¿frígido y asexual?.

–¿Estás seguro Naruto? No es por ofender Uchiha, pero seamos francos, eres un frígido asexual.

¿Cuántas veces ya había oído la misma pregunta? Si no recordaba mal, cosa que dudaba, aquella era la vigésima segunda vez. No estaba muy interesado en lo que los demás pensaran o no de él, sin embargo, aquello era molesto y curioso a partes iguales. Sobretodo en la parte donde se daba a entender que él no era el ser perfecto que era. Él no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?, después de todo, la mayoría de la población femenina le acosaba. Tenía entendido que hasta un club tenía.

Pero aún así, lo que más le asombraba era la respuesta. Una respuesta tan segura de sí, como que dos más dos eran cuatro. Siempre con aquella determinación que caracterizara al rubio desde pequeño.

–Claro que sí, Sai. Y voy a lograr que este teme se sienta de igual manera –contestó Naruto con una gran sonrisa, para luego levantar la mano en forma de puño y continuar diciendo–. Como que voy a ser el próximo Hokage. Ttebayo.

Esa respuesta le inquietaba. Algo se le escapaba de las manos.

Los sentimientos humanos diferentes del odio y la venganza, eran lo que algún día hacía tiempo le habían hecho sufrir. Tan dolido y traicionado que su alma, espíritu y carácter habían mutado de maneras espectaculares. Y si bien era cierto, ya no era un crío con ínfulas de vengador, ahora creía haber madurado mucho –ya no sentía ganas de ir a descuartizar a ninguna persona–. Sentía que debía salir de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible.

Para Sasuke la respuesta dada de forma tan segura, era un tanto desconcertante e inquietante. Extraña. Realmente no tenía intenciones de rebatir o aceptar aquellas frases, por mientras. Lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer nada tenía que ver con todos los presentes. La gran mayoría de los ninjas de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas estaban ahí, rodeándolos. Él no era un maldito espectáculo.

Debía salir de ahí. Lejos, muy lejos de Naruto, al menos hasta que todo regresara a su curso normal.

En ese momento se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, quien miraba todo con ojo clínico. Al parecer sin intenciones de interrumpir.

Él solo seguía en aquel lugar para poder entregar el informe acerca de la misión, y no lo podía hacer por el simple hecho de que no le dejaban. La información era, hasta cierto punto, clasificada; por lo que no podía decirle nada hasta que se encontraran a solas, cosa que deseaba con todas sus ganas, pero al parecer a la Hokage no le importaba en lo más mínimo que quisiera irse a descansar o bañarse o cualquier otra cosa, pues no hacía intento de que los ajenos a la misión se fueran.

Estaba a punto de irse de ahí sin informar aunque se considerara desacato.

En lo que respectaba a lo que había ocurrido con Naruto, tuvo cinco largos días para pensar acerca de que debería de hacer, la situación era un tanto complicada.

Antes de irse de la aldea, ya se había dado cuenta que solo habían dos personas en todo el planeta tierra que consideraba un tanto… "especiales", para ese entonces. Una de ellas era su hermano, aquélla con la que tenía un vínculo sanguíneo y un pasado bastante entrelazado, por no decir enredado. Itachi lo hubo representado todo en su niñez. Era su punto de apoyo, de inicio y aspiración; así que, tras los acontecimientos ocurridos con sus padres, decidió centrarse en él, era su objetivo. En el camino para llegar hasta su hermano, tuvo contacto con la segunda persona que consideraba "alguien" en su propio mundo de herramientas para conseguir sus objetivos, Naruto Uzumaki.

Por ese entonces describía a Naruto como un rubio idiota que tenía sueños aún más idiotas. Es decir, era odiado por casi todos en la aldea, no tenía familia, no tenía ningún vínculo con nadie que pudiera apoyarle en ese camino, por lo cual, su sueño se veía casi irrealizable; pero a pesar de ello, no se dejaba demeritar ni vencer por las circunstancias. Puntos a su favor por la idiotez.

Y aún siendo de caracteres tan diferentes, sintió cierto apego por él.

Se reflejaba en el ojiazul. También tenía una meta que quería cumplir a costa de todo, a pesar de que nadie le apoyaba y, sus posibilidades eran escazas.

Así, Naruto se convirtió en un rival y amigo a la vez. Y ahora, volviendo a la actualidad, se había acostado con él, claro que sin su total consentimiento pues en ese momento no estaba en todas sus facultades, pero lo había hecho. Maldito sea el sake. Aquellos cinco largos y cortos días, decidió que eso no debía pasar a mayores. De cualquier forma, algún día tendría que haberse acostado con alguien. Qué mejor que fuera con alguien a quien conocía y de quien estaba seguro, no iría contándoselo a todos, como hubiera hecho cualquier otra fan suya.

Olvidaría aquello. Haría como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, y Naruto, él, tendría que hacer lo mismo y asunto solucionado. Es decir, lo hecho, hecho está y el pasado no se puede modificar; lo que sí se podía solucionar era el futuro. Ya se encargaría él de que todo quedara en el pasado y su plan de vida, fuera tal y como lo había previsto.

Su relación con Naruto, tampoco variaría, a excepción claro de que se vengaría de alguna forma, aún no lo había meditado completamente, pero lo haría, tarde o temprano. Así todo volvería a su monotonía.

Naruto seguiría siendo su amigo y rival.

No por nada era uno de los motivos por los cuáles regresó a la aldea. Porque tenía un lazo con Naruto que a pesar de que se esforzó en romper, seguía siendo fuerte. Mas las cosas no siempre van como uno quiere, aún más, teniendo en cuenta que una de las personas involucradas era aquel rubio hiperactivo.

Ya había sido suficiente estupidez por un día. Estaba cansado y deseaba asearse.

Se movió de la esquina en la que se encontraba y, con paso calmado, se acercó a la Hokage y se puso delante de ella para luego extenderle unos documentos. Hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza en muestra de respeto y luego desapareció del lugar dejando una voluta de humo. Todos los presentes lo observaron con detenimiento.

Era preferible que le pusieran el castigo por desacato.

Llegó a su casa y con cierto fastidio paseó su vista a su alrededor. Por un momento pensó que Naruto iría detrás de él, tan impulsivo como aquel idiota era. Aunque debía aceptar que había madurado, y que cuando las situaciones lo requerían, actuaba diligentemente. Aun así, no había perdido la costumbre de hacer lo primero que se le ocurriese. Pero no. No se había aparecido. No estaba a su alrededor incordiándole.

No le dio más importancia y decidió ir a tomar un baño para echarse a dormir por unas dos horas. Estaba cansado. Luego regresaría con Tsunade-sama para darle el informe completo de la misión. Ya en la noche comería.

Para Naruto, aquello de seguir sus impulsos era casi una regla no escrita grabada a fuego en su cerebro.

Cuando lo había visto pararse y desaparecer dejando tras sí una voluta de humo, sintió el impulso de ir detrás de él y hablar acerca de lo que pensaba con respecto a sus sentimientos. Aunque lo más seguro fuera que le diera un rotundo no, al principio. Rendirse nunca había sido parte de alguno de sus planes. Sea como sea, conseguiría que Sasuke también le quisiese.

Mas no hizo caso a su impulso, sabía que no debía de ser fácil de asimilar. Debía de darle un poco de espacio. Pero muy poco, no más del estrictamente necesario. Sonrió con alegría. Aquella era una de las misiones autoimpuestas más entretenidas que tenía.

Además hubo otro factor que le hizo quedarse en el mismo lugar, sin llegar a dar cualquier paso. Tsunade oba chan le había dado una mirada significativa que le indicaba que deseaba hablar con él a solas.

Después de ello, los presentes comenzaron a retirarse a excepción de Sakura, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi, como indicando que ellos también querían explicaciones. Pero la Hokage, con un movimiento de mano en dirección a la puerta, les indicó que ellos nada tenían que ver ahí. Ese no era un asunto que les incumbiese a ellos.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Tsunade fue la primera en hablar.

–¿Estás seguro? –dijo dejando salir un suspiro.

–Sí –respondió con la misma determinación que tenía desde que descubriera sus sentimientos.

La Hokage se paró de su asiento y se acercó al joven, y como muy pocas veces, en una muestra de cariño, posó su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

–Sabes que te aprecio como si fueras mi familia –carraspeó–. Como si fueras mi hijo. No quisiera verte deprimido y, dudo que Sasuke vaya a aceptarte con una gran sonrisa en su cara, como tú lo haces.

Ambos rubios, rieron ante la idea. Para nada. Sasuke no encajaba en esa idea. La mujer, apretó un poco el agarre y luego con una gran sonrisa, le tiró un golpe leve, con su mano cerrada en un puño, en la cabeza.

Inmediatamente, Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza, vaya que a pesar de controlarse la vieja tenía fuerza.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? Debe ser la edad, esto es grave, ya estás senil –dijo sonriendo y esperando otro golpe.

Un golpe que no llegó. La mujer solo lo miraba.

–Te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites –dijo, para luego callar por unos minutos y observar detenidamente al rubio que se encontraba delante de él–. Desde ahora, te reintegras al grupo 7.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y con ello se dispuso a salir de aquel recinto por la puerta, como pocas veces hacía.

–Esto te va a crear más dificultades de las que piensas –mencionó suavemente pero en todo grave la rubia de coletas.

El movimiento de la puerta se detuvo por unos segundos, antes de cerrarse completamente.

Se despertó más descansado. Giró su cabeza en dirección a la ventana de su habitación, estaba oscureciendo. Se sentó en la cama y se pasó las manos por el cabello y cuello. Se daría otra ducha más y luego iría con la Hokage para darle el informe.

En Konoha se encontraban en pleno verano… una de las épocas que menos le gustaban al pelinegro. Debido al sudor la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y su cabello se ponía pegajoso.

Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y se fue en dirección a la ducha. Abrió la llave y sin reparar en el agua helada se metió debajo del chorro de agua. Era refrescante. Cogió su jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por sus hombros, para luego descender por sus brazos. La espuma comenzó a formarse por aquí y por allá logrando que su mano resbalase con mucha facilidad por su piel. Mientras se limpiaba y refrescaba, comenzó a recordar la noche que pasó con Naruto.

Anteriormente al rubio, no había tenido otro encuentro de tipo sexual con absolutamente nadie, solo se había dedicado a entrenar, por lo cual esa había sido su primera experiencia. Francamente no recordaba todo completamente, pero tenía fragmentos fugaces y sobretodo, sensaciones sobre sí mismo. La temperatura, la fuerza, el ardor, el dolor y el placer para atormentarle. Para qué negarlo, podría haber sido la primera vez que experimentaba aquello, pero lo había disfrutado en gran manera.

Cuando uno prueba el sexo, es como probar una droga. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó. Una vez lo has experimentado, deseas volver a hacerlo, hasta que tus sentidos se satisfagan. Deseas llegar hasta el límite, pero ahí está el problema, no tiene límites.

Sus sentidos, rápidamente se encendían ante los recuerdos.

La piel comenzó a arderle y cosquillearle, su espalda se tensó, todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y sus piernas temblaron por la magnitud de las sensaciones. Sentía corrientes eléctricas desde el interior de sí mismo que eran enviadas a diversas partes de su cuerpo, embotaban su mente, nublaban su sentido.

Sin ser muy consciente de ello, la mano que sostenía el jabón, ahora se encontraba fuertemente cerrada alrededor de su miembro erecto, grande y caliente, primero frotándolo suavemente, lentamente, torturándose. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la necesidad se incrementaba, su cuerpo exigía que acelerara el ritmo. Sus caderas se balancearon en un vaivén firme mientras su mano acompasaba el movimiento. En algún momento cambió el agua fría a caliente, por lo que a su alrededor la temperatura se caldeó. Bajó su otra mano, pasándola primero por su pecho y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la base de su pene donde cogió sus testículos, ahora hinchados, y los manipuló a su gusto, jugando con ellos, mientras su otra mano aceleraba el ritmo e intensidad en su turgente miembro.

Apremiante, le llegó un orgasmo explosivo, acompañado de un gruñido potente.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un rato, esperando a recuperarse de la sensación post-orgásmica. Luego terminó de bañarse, y un tanto abochornado por su acción se cambió rápidamente, para salir en dirección a la Torre de la Hokage.

Aquella noche alumbrada tenuemente por una luna en cuarto menguante, Naruto iba caminando distraído por las calles de Konoha, sin rumbo a ningún lugar en particular, pensando en la noche que pasó con Sasuke y en sus recién descubiertos sentimientos. Saludando de vez en cuando a los aldeanos, pero no deteniéndose a hablar con ninguno. Sus pensamientos en ese instante tenían dueño, nombre y un fabuloso cuerpo.

La simple idea de amar a su pelinegro amigo le hacía inmensamente feliz. Como si hubiera encontrado algo perdido hacía tiempo. Extrañamente, la sensación era muy diferente al sentimiento que había tenido por su querida Sakura, hacía años desaparecido. Con la pelirrosa no había habido felicidad, solo dolor, sinsabor y por último, desidia. Ahora estaba seguro, a ella no la había amado.

La noche que había pasado con el ex ninja vengador, había sido de lejos, la mejor experiencia de su vida. Ciertamente debía aceptar que no había sido la primera, pero cada vez que la recordaba, se sentía absurdamente feliz. Esa fue la mejor noche de su vida. Recordaba cada gesto, movimiento y actitud que el pelinegro tuvo. Sasuke era duro, fuerte, feroz e intenso. Apasionado bajo una gruesa capa de hielo, había que admitir.

Justo en esos momentos tenía un deseo incontrolable por verlo. Y aunque por más absurdamente cursi le pareciera, deseaba poder ver sus ojos, escuchar su voz y abrazarlo tan fuerte que fuera capaz de fundirlo a su cuerpo. Por las historias que antes escribía el viejo pervertido, Jiraiya, había entendido que las personas parecían estúpidas cuando estaban enamoradas. Algunas veces hasta cambiaban totalmente su personalidad y podían llegar hasta matar. No lo hubo comprendido en aquel momento, pero ahora, lo sabía. El amor se podía describir con una palabra.

Insaciable.

Porque era así como se sentía.

Insaciable de Sasuke.

Necesitaba verlo y escucharle gruñir entre dientes.

Rápidamente, Sasuke llegó a la torre de la Hokage, ya delante de la puerta de Tsunade-sama, tocó la puerta y tras una indicación de aceptación, se adentró en el lugar. Habló acerca de lo que habían descubierto, pues la misión había sido de rastreo e investigación. Debían rastrear a un grupo de ninjas calificados en el rango S del libro bingo. Se presumía que deseaban atacar a la Hokage.

Descubrieron varias cosas en aquella incursión fuera de Konoha. Estos ninjas eran de la Aldea Oculta de la Roca, en el país de la Tierra, y se estaban preparando para atacar. Pero no a la Hokage, iban a atacar al Kazekage. Eran bastante fuertes y alrededor de unos 10. Atacarían en 1 semana.

Dado su informe, y la correspondiente llamada de atención por retirarse sin tener el permiso, Tsunade-sama le dijo que había sido un buen trabajo y que al día siguiente se acercara en la mañana pues le daría una nueva misión.

Los ojos de ella refulgieron diferentes mientras lo observaba. No le dio la importancia requerida. No le importaba lo que ella pensara.

Una vez hubo informado, salió de la Torre en dirección a Ichikaru. Si bien es cierto que antes no gustaba de ese alimento, ahora se podría decir que era uno de sus preferidos. Otra cosa por la que había que darle crédito a Naruto.

Al principio, cuando el azabache recién había vuelto, todos los aldeanos y la mayoría de los ninjas no lo aceptaban. Y con justa razón. Aún así, eso a él no le importaba. Los aldeanos podrían hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando, no intervinieran directamente en algo que le vinculase. No le importaba ninguno de ellos, por lo cual su opinión, le importaba menos de lo que sería normal.

Mas no todos pensaban de la misma manera. Naruto no aceptaba esas miradas. Siempre que Sasuke salía a comprar para llenar su despensa, entrenar, comprar armas shinobis o cualquier otra cosa, se aparecía cerca del azabache, "de casualidad", para luego acompañarlo en lo que iba a hacer. Y como siempre, el azabache le decía algo como "¿no tienes nada que hacer?, entrenar por ejemplo. Dobe", claramente se daba cuenta de lo que el rubio intentaba hacer, pero eso no venía al caso, pues a él no le molestaba ni un poco la actitud de los aldeanos. Y como siempre, recibía la misma respuesta, "Si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, no me aburriría aquí contigo. Teme.", pero aún así iba con él. Luego de haber hecho lo que tenían que hacer, terminaban en Ichikaru, por pedido de Naruto como "recompensa por la compañía", a lo que Sasuke indicaba que no se lo había pedido. Aun así, siempre iba con él.

Así, casi todos los días que no se encontraba de misión, iba a comer Ramen a Ichikaru con Naruto.

Como ese día no se encontraba de misión decidió ir a darse una vuelta por el lugar. Con suerte no se cruzaría con nadie en su trayecto. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni de escuchar a otros parlotear.

Ya cerca del puesto escuchó una voz bastante conocida.

Naruto.

Por un momento sopesó la idea de irse a otro lugar a comer. Pero, si había decidido que las cosas volverían a ser "normales", pues ir a comer con su compañero ninja sería lo que debía hacer. Respiró hondo y luego entró en el local y se sentó en una silla al lado del futuro Hokage.

La primera sensación que tuvo fue un tanto extraña. Hacía unas cuantas horas que se había estado masturbando en el baño de su casa mientras recordaba la ardiente sensación de aquella noche con Naruto.

–Dobe –dijo el azabache a modo de saludo.

–Pensé que te irías –dijo el rubio sonriendo a todo lo que los músculos faciales y todos los fideos que tenía en su boca le permitían.

Seguro había sentido su presencia cuando estaba cerca. Entonces se fijó en la cara del rubio y se dio cuenta de que se había metido casi todos los fideos de un solo golpe.

Sonrió de medio lado y con superioridad.

–Pensabas seguirme –afirmó Sasuke.

Entonces lo vio, Naruto se había sentido abochornado por haber sido descubierto. Pero se recuperó rápidamente.

–Claro que sí –paró un momento para terminar de sorber los fideos y limpiarse superficialmente la comisura de los labios y continuó–. No te voy a dejar escapar de mí, Sasuke.

Como muy pocas veces en su vida, el pelinegro sonrió. Con mucha superioridad y burla, pero sonrió ampliamente.

–Hn –fue lo único que sus labios dejaron salir como respuesta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Realmente, este capítulo me parece mejor que los dos anteriores... aún así no me complace. Pero he decidido que debo dejar esta mala costumbre de empezar algo y no terminarlo como es debido. Así que...

Bueno, de igual forma, espero me comenten. Aunque sea para que uds. también se quejen hahaha

Nos vemos.


End file.
